White Christmas
by CherrieLovesX
Summary: In memory of a perfect Christmas, a merry blunette decided to bring back that memory and give it life. But with all of her perfect Christmas plans falling apart, what does she turn to when she wants that perfect Christmas? Surely not the Mothers, since they're in a world of their own! Pearlshipping, not much but there is. Ash x Dawn. Better summary inside. Cherry Berry Loves You!


**So I began feeling like a Christmas child, all hyper and that about the season and all. But Christmas is not until a few months -.- So, where is a place where you can skip time and make your own world, where the time is irrelevant, so long as the writer makes sure she has the time zone done for her world/story. But of course, I don't know Pokemon. Only the plot, and story itself. If I did, do you think Ash and Dawn would of separated Ah hell, nah!**

** I had this little French minute, and since I've got ish French in my blood, and I speak a good bit of it, I decided to add French into it, although the basic amount of it is in English so in the language section, it'll be put down as English! So, pearlshipping with slight hint of contestshipping. Misty is just a great friend, which... well, read on to see what happens! ;D Oh, review please whilst I'm writing, because by the time I finish writing I will probably forget to ask you.**

**Oh, and remember... Cherry Berry Loves You Very! x**

Last year it was absolutely perfect. At Christmas it snowed lightly and everyone was in such a perky mood. There was happiness blossoming everywhere you went, and not a soul was down in the dumps. That Christmas was very special to me, since it was the night Ash made a move and kissed me under the mistletoe. I never felt so alive until that very night, and I made a vow to repeat that Christmas and make it just as special as the last.

But as it is going, nothing will be the same.

"Are you sure you can't come?" I asked, feeling slightly down. She nodded gingerly and then gave a small smile.

"It's okay, there's always the Easter holidays I can come." May explained vaguely, feeding me with lies she knew she couldn't keep. But for the sake of not letting her know how I truly feel, I looked up with bright eyes and gave an assuring nod. She smiled and clapped her hands, pleased that I understood matters and wasn't going to throw a fit over an incomplete Christmas. Well, how she sees it anyway.

"Drew is really sick, and his parent's are out of town. If there was another way, I'd take it and you know it!" May insisted, beginning to raise her hand to wave. I sighed and gave a little wider smile, but when she turned it off it withered into a frown and I gave a depressing grunt. Having to wish merry Christmas through the video cam to May and Drew was highly un-merrily. But for the sake of the others, I kept on going and prepared myself for any other downfalls to the night.

As I entered the kitchen, the site I saw was unbearable. Delia and Johanna was cooing away like mother bird's, giggling over a burnt cake sitting in the oven. They turned their heads to see me, and flashed a smile as they bottled in the laughter that was tickling their throats, begging to be set free as they sprinkled spit on the caked kitchen tiles, smothered with flour and dough. An excuse was about to be given, but I just walked away before the site could put me down any more then it already had.

"Fifth one and still laughing! This way we're going to have to buy take-a-way!" I snorted, in a mad mood.

I looked out of the window for a brief moment, then gave a glum sigh. Not a spot of snow was on the ground. The place looked like a lousy autumn. Colourless, naked trees and grass which the energy had been drained from. No white Christmas this year, no special cake that came to royalty standard as usual, and not all the guests required to make this Christmas complete. I frowned, and turned away from the upsetting sight. This wasn't the Christmas I was dreaming of. Not by a long shot!

I wished for light snow, and even if it was heavy, we'd make snow angels and snow men, and build shields as we pelted the other team with snow balls. I wished for the whole family to attend, friends and families. And if a person was to be sick, at least they would be among their friends and family sipping away on honey and lemon as they croaked merry Christmas to every passing person. I dreamed of royal standard cake that would be gone before the clock even struck midnight, and children would have mucky fingers and guilt written all over them.

"But no use now dreaming... The perfect Christmas is no more. No children laughing away as they were awed at the Christmas tree that stood up, tall and grand with all the decorations among it. Or those cheeky little lies Ash would always tell them about pressing your ear against the window till it goes cold to hear Santa's sleigh bells ringing..." I couldn't help but laugh a little, since that was such a joyous memory. But half the children that are such bundles of fun are home sick, to sick to even bob for apples.

"Halloween activities on a Christmas night.." I laughed heartedly, although the happiness drowned once the sight of the small tree, no bigger then the lit fire place dancing with the gentle breeze, had met my eye. I sighed again, and then decided just to go to my room to think the thing out, since standing here in the centre of the chaos did no good to my mood. If the effort was to be a total waste, at least they had fun doing it, even though it won't make up for my misery... At least_ someone's_ happy.

"._...Ah, mon beau.. rose! Pourquoi si triste?_" a voice behind me questioned, and I swivelled round immediately that the world was a flashing blur of colours, and once everything was in order, I found myself nose-to-nose with the raven haired boy that had honoured me with a passionate kiss last Christmas eve. I blushed, and stepped back to give him his required room.

"Sorry," I blurted, stumbling into my room with my face shaded with embarrassment, a deep red that didn't quite suit my pail complexion. I found myself tripping over the bed, collapsing face flat as I let out a yelp for help. Laughter bellowed behind me, and I dug my face deep into the duvet to hide the shame colouring my face a deep shade of red.

"_How do you say... mignon? Oui?_" Ash said, mixing his fluent French with the Sinnoh common language. I looked up, to see him looming over me, his arm branched out so it would touch my face when I rose it up. It was inches from caressing my cheek, and preforming the last move, he came closer and rested beside me as he caressed my face with his soft hands.

"Now tell me, why so glum?"

I looked up to him, and then the duvet with the flower design printed on it beautifully. I was tired of sighing, tired of being miserable, tired of looking down and tired of speaking my sorrow. I finally looked up, meeting his glance as I gave a weak smile. He wanted to know, he truly seemed like he actually cared for what I thought.

Wouldn't be deceived like a so called best friend that went by the name, May. Acknowledged the despair written on my face instead of laughing off something that meant the world to me. He seemed to actually consider my true feelings, and that was one of the million reasons he seemed so enchanting and brilliant.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_Just like the ones I used to know_  
_Where the tree tops glisten and children listen_  
_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

"You seem so angelic when you sing..." he breathed out heavenly, leaning in closer as his hot breath began to caress my skin. I didn't stop the moment, but nor could I ignore the painful feeling of an imperfect Christmas. I closed my eyes though, and attempted on shutting out on all doubts and gave hope on the perfect Christmas I longed for.

"Hey Ash! My mum said you'd be here and I came to help, so - oh..."

We stopped, and turned our heads to see who the source of the greeting was. Her face was flushed red which matched the gorgeous red locks that framed her oval-shaped face. She stood frozen stiff, and I couldn't help but support the awkward moment will my silence since the position Misty was in was quite, well... queer.

"I'm sorry... Ash.. I-I mean't your mother, Ash, said you'd be up here mending the creaking door and I suggested to help. I never thought I'd be disturbing... Um, sorry." she stammered, sheepishly. But casually, Ash just nodded and smiled, lifting himself off me and going to assist Misty on whatever she had come for. After the silence re-entered, I decided to occupy myself with Christmas cards. If we couldn't wish them a merry Christmas by person, at least it would be heart-warming to do it by message.

Grabbing a felt tip marker and A4 paper, I folded it in half and then began doodling a front cover. Swirls and lines began forming, and soon a round, tubby man was in the front cover, with a pile of presents and a bell that he began ringing, calling his trusty reindeer for help. I was always an artist at heart, but seeing this as a career was displeasing. I wanted something rather more challenging, since drawing came naturally in my family. That is why I took up coordinating, because it ran in the family but also was a complex dream to take.

Colouring him in, I gave him a rosy complexion and then dark eyes. In the myth, he has green-blue eyes. A calming mixture which was soothing to look at. However, he was going to have ebony eyes. As dark as the colour of Ash's hair. And that was pitch black. Despite how warm and colourful father Christmas seemed, despite his eyes, I took the chance to give him an off smile, which meant insecurity and doubt of a wonderful Christmas. May always liked her Christmas cards with a great, big grin. Nevertheless, a frown is what he wore.

Loud and... _meek_.

"Done." I mumbled, and then wrote a short message and went downstairs. Everyone was going to have to sign this, whether they were baking - well, in my eyes making a tremendous mess. Fixing some creaky object in this house, or conversing. A signature was needed to show that all effort hadn't just came out of a stressful blunette, deeply wanting a perfect Christmas. Coming downstairs, I saw that Ash and Misty were fixing the creak on the stairs. I had always adored that creak. Because despite how irking it was for others, I always imagined it whispering to me whilst I took a journey up and down.

"_Comment vas-tu, mignon?_" Ash asked, quaintly.

I nodded, confirming whatever he had just said. He laughed lightly, along with Misty which also spoke fluent French. They had been friends longer than I had known, and dated Ash. Obviously they shared knowledge, and knew more of each other than I did with Ash. I gave a threatening, synthetic grin which was fuelled with my grumpy mood. Sensing this, Ash quickly wiped away his smile and stood up, offering a hug. I dodged. Something I _never_ did whenever Ash was offering a moment of loving gestures. But I was irked enough today, and his little laugh had done it.

"What's wrong, Dawn? If I annoyed you in anyway-"

"You haven't." I sighed, turning around with a fake smile. I knew Ash wouldn't buy it, but Misty was a dumbfounding target that would easily take in the devious act, effortlessly. However, Ash shook his head and grabbed me from behind, hugging me closely and digging his nose against my shoulder, where some locks of my scented hair lay. His touch was warming, however, we couldn't cuddle in the middle of the stairs. Especially when we had a single crowd sat before us, awkwardly waiting for assistance with the stairs.

"Look, can you sign this Christmas card please? Afterwards can you drive me to the printers so I can photo copy this and send it to the guests that can't come?" I asked, my voice croaking miserably. Smiling, Ash nodded and slipped the card out my hand, scanning the little message I had printed on the centre and allowing a crease of laughter edit his face. However, this one wasn't jeering like earlier. It was friendly, and hinted that he was touched by the caring message I had forwarded to our missing guests. At the corner of my lips, a smile twitched.

"May your days be merry and bright, and may your Christmas be white. Christmas isn't perfect without you, x O x."

"Aw, touching!" Misty beamed, leaping up and snatching the paper from him. "Hands off! I'd love to make a little quote as cute as that! Let's see, can't be persifically adressed to a certain person, since it will be photo shopped... _ah! J'ai une super idée! Je vais écrire ..._" her voice faded away as she began scribbling away on the note. It took quite long, and I began worrying if she'll make a catastrophy of the letter, and curse this night even more than it is. However, she handed it back to me with a neat, short message that read:

'_Spending Christmas in different locations is just a mere setback. Because with our bond, no distance can ruin a perfect Christmas knowing that your happy. Love from your dearest redhead, Misty :) xox_' I read the message again and again, each time the message sinking in a little deeper, touching my heart as it took my breath away. Suddenly, the message was covered with a pair of tanned hands, and I looked up, cheeks coloured, to see Ash looking at me oddly, requesting a turn to wish their distanced friends a beautiful Christmas.

"Now, hmm~. Aha!" he snickered, quickly jotting a rushed message which slightly scared me. Ash was a careless person, and having scruffy writing didn't help. When he tried, his handwriting looked like a combination of mine and Misty's writing. A gorgeous sight. However, seeing the pace he was doing it in, there was no hope of beautiful, italic writing that flowed beautifully on the paper. Hastily, he gave it back to me with a wide smile on his face, reaching both ears. I gave the message a short glance, Misty reading above my shoulder, then frowned.

The message read:_ Les cadeaux de Noël sont belles, mais le meilleur est don est votre amitié._

I was about to retort something, when Ash hastily commented that "the message says: Christmas gifts are nice, but the best gift is your friendship." I smiled thoughtfully at that, still gnarling a little inside at how often they used the complex language. But then again, through it all, French or English, they had a valid, bold point which brought me to realize: what if someone else's perspective of a perfect Christmas is different? And what I'm doing is trying to have everyone smiling, aren't I? So, actually... I have actually reached my goal.

In a way, this is a perfect Christmas.

"Come on!" I suddenly beamed, rushing downstairs to have the mother's write.

Johanna wrote: Hope you're having a white christmas. Because it lightens up anyone's day :)

Delia wrote: Bright stars in the sky, but you outshine them all. Why? Because you're gifts sent from heaven. Wish you were here :)

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas._  
_With every Christmas card I write! _  
_May your days be merry and bright, _  
_And may all your Christmases be white._

And afterwards, I strapped into Ash's black wagon he had ever since he passed his driving test effortlessly - first go, with Misty behind cuddling the well presented, Christmas card. I turned on the radio, to hear some glorious stories on the radio about an old, feeble man that found out that a perfect Christmas depended on the point of view. I found myself nodding giddily, Ash sneakily taking a hand off the wheel to check my temperature sneakily. He didn't know why I suddenly bloomed with happiness, but I sure did.

It was Christmas! Everyone deserved to be happy.

**It is not Christmas, don't care! Was looking through Christmas photos and card I got in my attic, and then old toys and stockings, and suddenly - BAM! I was in this Christmas mood and decided to take out my jolly mood on Fanficiton. Please, I don't need several reminder on what day, month, year, and what not it is! Christmas is not for only a few months. I should know, Christmas is on the same month as my birthday. Yep, I'm a loud and proud winter baby ;) Problem people?**

**Hope you liked it, because I sure did. Peace, and out! **

**- Cherry Berry Loves You Very. x**


End file.
